The Ending of Autum
by NotAlwaysAForever
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Not very good at summaries. Rated T just in case.


I don't own anything but a few characters I made up.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up this revised copy of the story I had first written. I have too many AP classes which equals a ton of homework…UGH. Well hope you enjoy this revised copy. Had to split up the first chapter into 2 parts, sorry.**

Chapter 1: Before Graduation

I sat there in my bed, looking out my window to the dripping forest beyond. The rain had finally stopped for the first time in days, just in time for graduation. I had waited for this day since what felt like forever, knowing that soon I would be able to start my new life, well as the new living dead me, with Edward.

I finally had arrived at the school parking lot, and step out of my truck, noticing how the sky had become slightly overcast from earlier this morning. It was just after 4 when I made it to the clearing of the gym. As I stood in line, to pick up the just altered gown, I yelped in surprise as a cold hand entwined their fingers in mine. Turning around, even though I already who it is, I saw Edward there behind me, his topaz eyes hypnotizing me. As I broke out of my trance, finally realizing where I was, I turned a deep shade of red. He stood there in his cap and gown, looking like an angel, and gave me that crooked grin of his at the sight of my blush that seemed to get even a few shades darker. As I stood there taking in the picture that was Edward, committing it to memory, I thought about what I had done to deserve this, to deserve him. All I am is a normal, yet extremely clumsy girl, yet I had him and knew that I really didn't deserve this, to deserve him. I was just plain, ordinary Bella, but I was happy to know that to Edward I did deserve him, and he didn't think he deserve me.

His crooked grin slowly disappeared off his face as one of concern took its place. I snapped out of my daze and realized that he had been trying to talk to me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you ok? You have no idea how much I wished I could read your thoughts right now."

"I'm fine, I promise. I was just thinking about things. How everything is going to change. How hard it going to be to let go of my friends. How that eventually we'll come back here and we'll graduate from this school, where it all started."

Pain showed in his eyes, telling me exactly what his words would have said. He stood there quite, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Edward," I said to soft for human ears, although I knew he had heard me, "you can't beat yourself up like this. It is not your choice, it is mine and yes I might miss it at times, but my life isn't right without you in it. Please talk to me."

He closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them. He stared at me with his topaz eyes, leaving me dazed and slightly off balance. My heart seemed to be jumping out of my chest, and his lips moved into another of his crooked grins, making me turn a few shades of red. He took my head in his ice cold hands, bringing his face just inches from mine. I stared into his topaz eyes, lost in the deep pools that completely consumed me. As I finally regained composure, he let out a soft, melodic chuckle, as his eyes filled with amusement.

"Bella," Alice screamed from the other end of the clearing.

Crap was all I had time to think before the Energizer Bunny herself arrived in front of me.

"Sorry to ruin your 'moment' Edward, but I have to steal Bella for a bit."

She grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the bathroom. I turned around and tried pleading with Edward with my eyes. He just stood there, letting out another soft chuckle. _How could he not tell me? He heard her thoughts, and he didn't warn me. Oh he is going to pay for this later. Oh the things I could do. Better not decided what it is before Alice saw it and warned Edward. _

"Just wait to see what I have in store for you Bella. I'll make sure this is a day you will never forget."

We walked into the bathroom, and all eyes shifted on us. I knew it was only because Alice was in the room, but I couldn't help blushing anyways. She sat me down, my back facing all mirrors, in a chair that she must have taken from the hall.

"This isn't as nice as my bathroom at home, but it will have to do."

Alice grabbed a large red bag from next to my bag, taking out everything she would need to get me ready for graduation. I stared at the stall door in front of me, completely distant from the world around me. In the background though, I could hear someone forging through a bag, and guessed it to be Alice. I sat there, in that state, for what seemed like hours. I was finally brought back into the present world with a tap on the shoulder and someone screaming my name in my ear.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me? Bella?!"

"Alice, you know that if you don't stop yelling in my ear like that, soon I won't be able to hear at all to begin with."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry Alice. I was just daydreaming. I must not have heard you."

"Its fine, but you do have to get ready now. Here, put on your gown, and no looking. I don't want you to see anything until you are completely done."

I went into the stall I had been staring at earlier, afraid that if I didn't, someone would walk in on me. Not even 2 seconds after taking off my shirt to put on my gown, I heard the bathroom door open, and was glad that I decided go into the stall to change. After finally getting completely ready, without even messing up my hair, I walked out to see that Alice had covered all the mirrors. In the corner by the door that had opened just minutes ago stood Edward. As soon as he saw me, his lips turned into my favorite crooked grin, making my heart beat faster and breathing to pick up speed.

"Edward?! Stop doing that to Bella. She hasn't even seen herself in the mirror yet," Alice yelled in an inhuman, high-pitched voice.

I turned around again to face the mirrors, "Alice, I'm ready to see."

At that, she pulled the sheets off the mirrors, allowing me to finally see myself. The person in front of me was definitely not the Bella I knew. This person had soft brown hair in soft waves, framing her face. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out against her white completion and pink eye shadow. She had a soft pink lip, that was a shade or two lighter that the eye shadow, and her cheeks were adorned with a natural red of a blushing habit. This Bella was perfect, even flawless. I stood there staring for a few minutes, slowly coming to the realization that this really was me. I slowly turned around to face Alice.

"Thanks Alice. I love it."

"I knew you would," tapping her head for an extra affect.

"Alice, Bella. You know we don't have all day. They are starting to call everyone over now."

_Oh yea, I almost forgot. Better go before they decided to come in, and find Edward in here with us. EDWARD. Wait was he here the whole time? I completely forgot. _At that thought my face turned bright red, and as if being able to read my mind, Edward let out a soft, melodic, laugh.

"Fiinnneeeee, were coming. And Bella?"

"Yea."

"Don't forget to put on these."

She reached into her bag and grabbed a pair of white heels. My face slowly turned to an expression of pure horror as I realized what they were.

"Alice, you have got to be kidding me. I'll kill myself in these things."

"No you won't. You'll be fine. Let's go before they begin to worry."

Before me or Edward had a chance to argue, she was out the door.


End file.
